


One Night

by bastardramseychild



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardramseychild/pseuds/bastardramseychild
Summary: As Barbara's best friend, you support her in her voice acting career and attend a RWBY after party at RTX.And then you meet a dork playing skee ball.And he's hot.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my seconds time ever writing smut so pointers are welcome 100%

Barbara invited you to the after-party for her RWBY panel and you were absolutely stoked. You and Barbara have been friends for years and to see her become a celebrity has been one of the happiest experiences of your life. She, Aaron, and you show up and it's already packed. People are laughing and drinking and suddenly you feel very out of place. It seems like everyone here knows everyone else.

“Hey, Babs, I think-” You turn to her but she and Aaron have already disappeared. Well shit. You can't just take off without her knowing or else she'll panic and think you've been abducted. So you take a deep breath and make your way to the bar. All of the drinks are RWBY themed and you can't help but laugh at it. You order a Yang Xiao Long shot and down it immediately.

They must have rented out the arcade bar because it looks like the only people here are people from Rooster Teeth or fans. You go and watch two guys giving it their all in skee ball. One of them is holding his drink and seems to be struggling. He's losing by a lot. They both run out of balls at the same time and the guy with the drink immediately states, “Rematch.”

“Hey you want me to hold that for you?” you ask. 

He looks at you and does a double take before grinning. He's really cute. “Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you.” You take it from him and watch the game. He seems to be doing leagues better now. “You're fucking done, KT.”

“Yeah, because you're showing off for the cute girl!” The other guy glances at you and smiles.

“No, this is pure talent!” The first guy is still grinning like a madman and ends up dominating his opponent. “Suck my massive cock, KT!” You try to suppress your laugh but fail and he whips around. “Oh my god I am so sorry.”

His friend comes up behind him. “No he's not. He's always like this.” With that, the friend slaps the guy on the back and walks away.

His face is bright red but you choose to ignore it. “So uh… are you a fan?” he asks.

You shrug and hand his drink back to him. “Yes and no. I like the show but the only reason I'm here is because Barbara made me come. And then she ditched me so. I'm trying to find a friend.”

He smiles. “Well you can hang out with me. I'm Miles.”

You state your name. “You're the guy who writes the show, right? You're really talented.”

“Thanks! What do you do?”

“I also write but more stage stuff rather than shows.”

“No shit. Huh.”

A silence falls between you and you find yourself staring into his eyes. It seems he's doing the same thing because the two of you laugh and look away at the same time. “You wanna see me suck ass at Pac-Man?”

“I'd love to.”  
\---  
You and Miles spend a couple hours playing games and getting to know one another. You really like him. Like really like him. But that might be the alcohol. Around midnight, people start chanting, “Speech! Speech! Speech!”

Miles gets pulled up onto the top of the stairs that everyone has gathered below. You sit at the bar and watch him. He has a fair amount of alcohol in his system but seems to sober up once he starts talking. “So, disclaimer, I have had two shots and like two refills on the Nora drink so I have a lot of alcohol in my system right now. Anyway… I don't know what else to say but thank you. Both to the people working on the show- the animators, the actors, the producers - and the fans. You guys have kept this on its feet and…” He takes a deep breath. “I just hope that we're doing Monty proud. RWBY was his baby and I can only hope we've raised her right.” He takes another breath before smiling again. “On that note, to several more years of girls kicking ass!”

The crowd cheers and Miles steps off the stairs to rejoin you but he gets swallowed up by people. Mostly fans, from what it looks like. Barbara suddenly sits next to you. “What was that look?”

You shrug with a smile. “He's really cool. Maybe it's just because I'm kind of drunk but… I really like him.”

“Nah, Miles is a cool guy. He's also single…” She nudges you with her elbow and wiggles her eyebrows at you.

You roll your eyes. “Stooooop. We've known each other for like two hours. No one has ever wanted to fuck me after two hours.”

“Um that's false! When we met, what did I say?”

You sigh and roll your eyes. “'If I was gay, I would definitely ask you to put your fingers in me.’ But you were shit faced!”

“It still counts! Plus, he is definitely into you. Aaron and I have kind of been ghosting you and he super wants your ass. Also I may have brought you here both to hang out with you and to get you laid by Miles.”

“You motherfucker.”

“Hey, Miles!” Barbara exclaims. You turn around and find him grinning.

“Hey! How's it going?”

“I am pleasantly drunk. Also I lost my boyfriend. So I should probably go find him. Have fun!” She practically runs away.

You shake your head and then look back at Miles. “Hey, you want to get refills and then hang out somewhere more private?” You raise an eyebrow at him. His eyes widen. “Shit, not like that!”

You laugh. “I mean, if you wanted to hang out like that, I wouldn't necessarily be against it.”

He stares at you. “What?”

You stare at him. “What?”

“Are… you being serious?”

“Do you want me to be serious?”

He laughs and looks down for a moment before looking back at you. “I kind of do. But I have to be here till 2.”

“Well then I'll be here till 2, too.”

You and Miles refill your drinks and then hide in a broken co-op game console. “Hey so… tomorrow morning. Can we make the agreement that neither of us have to do the walk of shame? Because I'll probably be super hungover and don't want to have to leave super early.”

“I've never done a walk of shame before.”

“Really?” You nod. “Well I won't be the first person to make you.”

You spend the next hour just sitting together and talking. You and Miles knock back the last of your drinks and set them down. You check your phone. “Jesus Christ, it's only 1.”

You set your phone in front of you and lay your head on his shoulder. “You wanna… pass the time?”

You laugh and look at Miles. You set your hand on his thigh. “And how would you suggest we do that?” You feel like you're making an attractive face but you probably look stupid.

He gently tilts your chin up and presses his lips against yours. Maybe it's the alcohol or maybe it's the guy, but this feels like the best thing you've ever experienced. He's careful and meticulous. After a few minutes, his tongue prods your lips and you let him in willingly. When you do, he takes a deep breath through his nose and plays with the waist of your jeans. A shiver runs through your body and he laughs.

“That was okay, right?” he whispers, only pulling back slightly. His breath is hot and the alcohol is very evident.

“Yeah. Yeah, that was… really okay.”

“So is it okay if I do this?” He slides his fingers under the waistband of your underwear and traces the crease of your inner thigh. You inhale sharply as warmth fills your body. He chuckles almost darkly and then removes his hand. “We probably shouldn't do that in public.” You cup his face and kiss him forcefully. “God, you are super hot.”

You see someone walk towards the two of you and immediately grab your phone and look at it. “I'm just saying, people are gonna be pissed if some gay stuff doesn't go down between Yang and Blake with the release of BMBLB.”

“You don't have to fake not making out.” Barb laughs as she pokes her head in. “I'm just letting you know Aaron and I are heading out. Stay safe, use protection, don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

You roll your eyes. “Babs, you do a lot.”

She gives you a wink before taking Aaron's hand and walking away. Miles looks at you. “What about BMBLB?”

“Dude. It's so gay.”

The two of you share a laugh before you lay your head on his shoulder again. Miles takes your hand in his. “Hey, can I have your number?”

“Sure. Why?”

He laughs. “I like you! You're really cool and really hot. I'd like to keep in contact with you after tomorrow.”

“As what though?”

“What?”

“Like… possible relationship or like… friends with benefits?”

He leans his head on yours. “I'm really drunk right now but I'm thinking relationship. Possibly.”

You nuzzle into his neck. “Good to know.”

Miles phone goes off and he quickly checks the time. “Fucking finally! Let's go!”

The Uber ride back to the hotel is pretty tame. Well, pretty tame for drunk people planning on fucking. You and Miles just stare at each other on the elevator ride up. Your nerves are getting the better of you and you drop your keycard three times before you get the door open. Once you get inside, all of your drunken stupor seems to disappear.

Miles watches you tense up and slowly wraps his arms around you from behind. “You okay? We don't have to do this if you aren't feeling it.”

“No I'm perfectly fine with doing this. I just… realized that we're actually doing this.” You laugh.

He chuckles and presses a kiss to your neck before stepping back and kicking off his shoes. You do the same. There's a beat of tense silence before the two of you laugh and Miles captures you in a breathtaking kiss. His hands wrap themselves in your shirt and pull you tighter against him. He suddenly pulls away and looks you dead in the eyes. “Are you into being dominated?”

Your response is instantaneous. “Fuck yes.”

His eyes suddenly gain a devious sparkle and he pulls your shirt up over your head. “Fucking good.” He basically growls it out and it sends a chill down your spine. Miles puts his attention on your neck and exposed chest and begins biting and sucking every part of skin he can find. You're turning to putty in his hands but try to do something. Your fingers work on the buttons on his shirt and once you get it open he basically rips it off of himself. Suddenly, he lifts you off the ground. You gasp and he laughs. You join him and the two of you suddenly start laughing really hard. Miles sets you down and the two of you end up on the floor together. “Have you never been picked up during sex before?”

“Not by anyone as tall as you. I got scared!”

This ignites another round of laughter. Miles doubles over. “Oh my fucking god!” You crawl over to him and begin pressing kisses on his body to try and get him to shut up. “God, there's so much going on with my body right now! My mind is super muddled, I am so incredibly hard, but I can't stop laughing.”

“Stooooop! You're supposed to be fucking my brains out, not laughing at me!” You climb on top of him and his fingers hook in your belt loops.

“I definitely did not forget.” He sits up and presses himself against you. You can feel his cock through his jeans. He thrusts himself up and you let out a quiet moan. “You do not have to hold back any noises with me. Noises are super hot.”

“Stop talking,” you breathe out against his lips. He seems willing to comply because next thing you know, his tongue is in your mouth and one of his hands shoots down to rub you through your jeans. Your breath hitches and he smiles. Your hands undo the button on Miles’ jeans and you slide your hand into his boxers. As soon as you touch him, he groans.

In a blur, Miles manages to get you off the floor and onto the bed. He works your jeans off your legs and then leaves bites on his way back up. He sets his chin on your stomach and traces a finger along your panties. “I like these. They're really cute.”

You smile down at him. “I'm really glad I decided to wear matching underwear today.”

“I wouldn't have minded if you didn't.” He pulls them down your legs and comes back up leaving bites on your other leg. He locks your legs behind his head and licks your folds. Your toes curl slightly. He must feel you tense up because he continues, except much more aggressively. You let your eyes fall shut and focus on his movements. And then he presses his thumb on your clit. Your back arcs and you let out a breathy moan. He keeps his touches on your clit light and scarce. He's just playing with you and teasing you. But the two fingers he puts in you are just enough to keep you on the edge. You don't even realize it at first but you're begging.

“Please, please, please…” And once you realize, you don't stop.

You can feel Miles grin when he hears you. “Please, what?” he mutters before nipping your thigh.

“Please let me come.” Your breath hitches again at the end of your sentence as he touches your clit again. It's so quick but you're so close. You basically whine.

He laughs and then focuses his attention on that bundle of nerves. It only takes a few moments before you're coming, your back arching and your toes curling. He doesn't let up until after your body relaxes.

Your head lolls to the side and you smile. “That was really good.” Miles climbs on top of you and slides a hand under your back.

You feel him fiddle with your bra and laugh at the look of concentration on his face. He laughs a little too. You push his hand out of the way and quickly get your bra undone and off. One of his hands plays with your breast - pulling, tweaking, squeezing - and the other one keeps him propped up.

You let your hands run down his chest and he shudders when you reach his jeans. You give them a tug and he gets the hint. He stands up and shimmies out of them before retaking his place over you. He kisses you and moans into it when you grab him at the base of his cock.

His head rests on your shoulder and he begins practically panting as you stroke him. You wipe away the precum that's gathered at his head and gently brush over the spot where the shaft and head meet, causing Miles to thrust into your hand and gasp.

You go to do it again but he grabs your wrist and pins it on the bed next to you. “Hang on…” He takes a moment and then quickly discards his boxers. Then he goes into his jeans and pulls out a condom.

You laugh a little. “You just carry those around with you?”

“I was hopeful for tonight.” He kneels between your legs as he puts it on, tossing the wrapper on the floor. He puts himself over you again, gently pressing your foreheads together. “You ready?”

You feel his head gently prod you and you nod. “Yeah. Definitely.”

He kisses you and gently slides himself in at the same time. Once he's fully inside you, the two of you take a moment to collect yourselves. You give him a nod and he takes that as his go-ahead.

That's when you see the truly dominant side of Miles take over.

He pins your hands down and begins pounding into you. You moan into the kiss and as soon as you do, he removes his mouth from yours and pulls on your nipple with his teeth. You try to suppress your noises by biting you lip but Miles comes back up and kisses you before saying, “I want to hear you.”

He follows this up with almost removing himself, leaving just his head, and then snapping his hips so he's fully in again. You gasp and Miles smiles. He lets one of your hands go and begins drawing circles around your clit. Your free hand holds Miles close to you, your nails digging into his back. He shifts his hips slightly and he grazes your g-spot, causing you to moan loudly and your eyes to fall shut.

Miles’ head rests on your shoulder again and you feel a sweat break out on him. His thrusts become less calculated and more erratic. You feel yourself racing towards the edge and begin panting his name.

“Miles, Miles…”

Suddenly, he props himself upright and begins an insane pace. It's hard and fast and you're so close and then he rubs your clit and-

“Miles!”

You basically scream his name and his hand comes up to cover your mouth. You're shaking as you come and panting. But he doesn't slow down. Your legs are Jell-O but he keeps fucking you like this is the last time he'll see a woman.

And then he comes with a choked cry. His hips keep up their pace for another minute until he lays his body on top of yours. The two of you lay there, panting and sweaty, in each other's arms for a few minutes until Miles slowly pulls out. He throws the condom in the trash and then returns to you again. He lays on top of you and you share light, little pecks, both of you too out of it to say anything right now.

You push him off of you a little and he gets the hint. He rolls off of you and pulls you into his arms. “I'm really glad Babs ditched you,” he whispers, following it up with a kiss to your neck.

You smile. “Me too.”  
\---  
You wake up first the next morning. You aren't sure why at first. But then Miles shifts behind you and you feel him poke into your back. You push back into him a little and he moans quietly. You continue to press back into him lightly for the next few minutes until he wakes up and holds you against him.

“Hey there,” he whispers.

You pull yourself from his arms and sit on top of him. “You know… I didn't get to go down on you last night…”

“Holy shit. Are you also into morning sex?”

“I was blessed with not having garbage morning breath. I'm so into morning sex.” He pulls you down to kiss him.

“I think I'm in love with you.”

For some reason, your stomach flips. However, you simply laugh. “Is that your brain or your cock talking?”

He laughs and shakes his head. “I have no idea.”

You push the blankets off of him and settle yourself between his legs. You slowly lick from his base to his tip before putting his head in your mouth. He lets out a low moan. Slowly, you take more of him into your mouth. You almost get the entirety of him in you mouth but he's just long enough that you still need to grip the base of his cock.

You take your time, savoring the little noises he makes and noting what makes his cock twitch. You take note that he likes when you run your tongue along that vein on the side and especially the part where his head and shaft meet. Once you get him figured out, you speed up your pace. “Holy fucking Jesus Christ…” It's when you run your fingers across his balls that does it. His hips buck up and he spits out, “I'm gonna come. Holy fuck I'm gonna-” Miles cuts himself off with a moan as he comes in your mouth. You don't let up until he's done. And even then, you keep going until Miles pants out, “Stop… stop…”

You crawl back up the bed with a smile on your face. He looks at you, eyes totally glazed over, and smiles back. He leaves his hand in your hair and pulls you gently into a kiss. He pulls back after a minute and just looks at you in what could be described as awe.

Then your phone buzzes from your pants pocket. “That's probably Babs.”

Miles smiles and nods. “Probably.”

You climb off the bed and answer the phone, taking note of the time. Surprisingly, it's only 10:15. “Hello?”

“So how big is he?”

“Holy fuck. Babs, he's still here.”

“Oh shit! Tell him I say hi and I wanna know how big his dick is!”

“I'm not gonna ask him that.”

Miles presses a kiss to your shoulder before saying, “Seven, just for the record.”

You and Miles laugh when you hear Barbara yell, “You owe me ten bucks, Aaron!” She then returns to you. “Okay. Well since you don't leave for another two days, I'm stealing you tomorrow. Miles?” You put the phone on speaker.

“Yes, Barbara?”

“You've gotta take her on a date now, I hope you know.”

“I was planning on it.”

“And you've gotta tell me where so I can definitely not spy on you guys during.”

You hear Aaron say, “You're not going to spy on then during their date.”

She replies to him, “You fucking watch me.” Once again, she comes back to you. “I'll let you guys talk and probably have a quickie before Miles goes home. Call me later!”

“I will!” You hang up after that.

Miles slips his arms around your waist. “She's going to get a play by play, isn't she?”

“She's my best friend, of course she is.”

You and Miles take turns in the shower. You let him go first so you can give Barb a quick rundown of last night. When you're in, he collects his clothes but only puts on his boxers. You only put on your underwear and your tee-shirt.

He's browsing the room service menu when you crawl into bed with him. He sighs when he sees you. “I should have worn a tee-shirt last night.”

“Why?”

“You'd look super adorable in it this morning.”

You roll your eyes but blush anyway. 

The two of you order from room service and are eating in content silence when he says, “I think I was thinking with my brain.”

You look at him, utterly confused. “What?”

He swallows what's in his mouth and says, “Earlier, you asked if I was thinking with my brain or my dick when I said I might be falling in love with you. And I think it was my brain.” You stare at him and he laughs nervously. “Sorry, I'm coming on way too strong.”

You just stare at him. “You're something else, Miles.”

“When you talk to Barb, don't tell her I said that part, okay? There might still be alcohol or something in my system.” He's panicking and looking for an escape route.

“Hey.” He looks at you and you smile. “Your secret is safe with me.”

The two of you just hang out in your underwear together for the next few hours, sharing stories and kisses. Miles’ phone buzzes when the two of you are halfway through a movie. Your head is on his chest and his hand is in your hair. He checks his message and sighs. “Fucking hell…”

“What's wrong?”

“What time are you leaving?”

“Uh… around 8 in the morning, three days from now. Why?”

He groans and drops his phone on the ground. “I have to do a fuck ton of recording that I've been procrastinating the day after tomorrow.”

“You don't have to actually take me on a date.” He looks down at you. “I'm fine with not. You're busy. I get that. You're one of the main names at Rooster Teeth. I'd be stupid not to get that you're busy.”

He sighs. “I feel like I'm letting you down.”

“You shouldn't. You'll just owe me the next time I come out.”

“When will that be?”

“I'm not sure right now. Maybe September or October. Also, I've only told Barbara this but I'm looking at apartments out here so maybe I'll be by to visit sooner.”

“You're moving out here?”

“That's the plan.”

“Where do you live now?”

“Houston.”

He falls silent for a minute. “Could you come visit for the weekend two weeks from now? You can stay at my place. I'll take you out on a super fancy date.”

You prop yourself up. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously. Last night was one of the best nights of my life and I don't even have a hangover. I want to see you as much as possible and this gives me a reason to.”

You kiss him. “Sure. Two weeks from now. I'm yours.”

That devious glimmer returns to his eyes. “Those marks on your neck would say you're already mine…” You roll your eyes with a smile and then nip at his shoulder.

Those two weeks could not come fast enough.


End file.
